ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Gojira
Death Gojira When an inside joke between friends goes TOO FAR. History A long, long time ago, (like, sometime during the 80's or something), in a galaxy far, far away (Japan), an eclectic and talented splinter group of wrestling's true menace, the Thorn Cult, the Cupcake Crew found themselves far more lighthearted than their original sadistic stable. Once the trio of Tuxedo Mask, Malachite, and Makoto Jupiter moved to Hardkore Japan, they decided to fully break away from the grouping that Hardkore Jonnie Valentine had put them in, even if they were still managed by the ravenous Mistress Amy. Once they moved to Hardkore Japan, Hardkore Jonnie still had plans for them, and recognizing their talent and style, grouped them with the extreme newcomer, Death Gojira. Death Gojira gave the group a brutal edge, while the other three gave Death Gojira a mouth and direction, as well as an already established fan base. In the beginning, Death Gojira's only form of communication was through Gojira-Speak, which was in itself was a version of l33t-speak, only much easier to read. It wasn't until the magic of Dues Ex Machina did Death Gojira finally gained the ability to speak near perfect engrish. After Hardkore World closed down, Death Gojira eventually moved to America, where he found work doing cameos roles on Xena: Warrior Princess as Evil Warlord's Henchman #2 and Evil Mutant Alien Monster on Kevin Sorbo's hit Sci-Fi series Andromeda. Life looked bleak for the Deegster, until one fateful day he received a call from Hardkore’s Jonnie Valentine. Hardkore World was open again and … well, you know the rest. Shit gets blown up. People start running and screaming. Gojira defeats Kilroy Evans for the 450th time. But like all good monsters, they need to return to the sea eventually. Having suffered many injuries, Death Gojira was forced to retire early from the world of professional wrestling, thus leaving behind a legacy that will never, ever, be forgotten. Skrrrreeeornnnghk! Combo-Breaking News: Death Gojira had recently returned to wrestling, after apparently being asleep for nearly three years. He previously planned not to wake up until 2012, when Sarah Palin is elected into office, so that masturbating to a president would be socially acceptable. Now fully rested, Death Gojira returns to Hardkore America, with bigger and brighter plans for the future. After all, who else is going to blow shit up? Attire Pre-Burn: Black shorts and boots, kneepads, taped up knuckles, with Godzilla spikes tattooed down along his spine. Also has "King of Fucking Monsters" written along the sides of the boots. Post-Burn: Guillermo O'Bannon: Burned and forever scarred, Gojira now covers his shame with tightly wrapped bandages around his face, chest and arms. The only place we do get to see a part of Gojira is his eyes, which are now maroon, serpentine, and terrifying! Phil Blauer: It's ok, Blau-Dog's here. Aside from his wrappings, Gojira wears a Haori Japanese Vest over his chest with long black shorts and boots. On the back of his Haori is the symbol for Godzilla, with the Japanese characters for "Hageshiimaru" encircling it. Current: Death Gojira wears a blue-green wrestling mask designed in semblance of Godzilla's head. Blue-green fingerless armbands that end with spiked 180 bicep bands, Charcoal gray long tights with "King of F'n Monsters" down it's length written in Japanese on one side, English on the other, and blue-green knee high boots that have white claws at its toe cap. He still remains shirtless, displaying the Godzilla spike tattoos that go down his spine and the countless scars he's received in battle. Matches 2002-2006 Match: Death Gojira vs. Kilroy Evans Location: San Diego, California (Cox Arena) Special Stipulation: Barbwire Match Result: Draw, double count out. Match: Death Gojira vs. Kilroy Evans Location: Phoenix, Arizona (America West Arena) Special Stipulation: Dog Collar Match, Pinfalls Anywhere Result: Death Gojira with a King Ghidorah's Swirly Special #9 into a toilet bowl. Match: Death Gojira vs. Stan "The Tank" Wilson Location: Oakland, California (The Oakland Arena) Special Stipulation: Hardkore American Title Match Result: Death Gojira with a fireball to Stan Wilson's face. Match: Death Gojira vs. Stan "The Tank" Wilson Location: Houseshow - Cal-State Fullerton Special Stipulation: Hardkore American Title Match Result: Stan "The Tank" Wilson by countout. Death Gojira still retains Hardkore American Title. Match: Death Gojira vs. Rally Jackson Location: Palm Springs, California (Hardkore Hall) Special Stipulation: Hardkore American Title Match Result: Death Gojira with a super dominator. Match: Cupcake Crew (Death Gojira, Eerie Von, Tuxedo Mask) vs. UnStable (Kilroy Evans, Hero, Robert Hunglestein III) Location: Palm Springs, California (Hardkore Hall) Special Stipulation: LA Freeway Match Result: UnStable - Kilroy Evans pins Death Gojira after hitting Gojira with a tire iron off the top of the cage. Match: Death Gojira vs. Kilroy Evans Location: Hardkore Helloween 2004 - Cleveland, Ohio (The Gund Arena) Special Stipulation: Barbed Wire Caged Marathon Match (Most falls win, After 30 minutes the ring explodes) Result: Draw, Ring explodes while both still in it. Match: Cupcake Crew (Death Gojira, Tuxedo Mask) vs. UnStable (Kilroy Evans, Robert Hunglestein III) Location: House Show - Colorado Springs, Colorado Special Stipulation: Tag Match Result: Cupcake Crew - Death Gojira pins Robert Hunglestein III with a super spinning dominator. Match: Death Gojira vs. Robert Hunglestein III Location: Denver, Colorado (The Pepsi Center) Special Stipulation: Hardkore America Title Match Result: Rober Hunglestein III pins Gojira after a super StarBreaker Piledriver. Death Gojira loses the Hardkore American Title. Match: Death Gojira vs. The Microshocker Location: House Show - Reno, Nevada Special Stipulation: Winner enters Hardkore World Heavyweight Championship Title Tournament Result: Death Gojira with a Sniff the Borax onto the Goji Chair™. Match: Cupcake Crew (Death Gojira, Tuxedo Mask) vs. The Shadows of the Night (The Shootfighter, Blak Lung) Location: Los Angeles, California (Staples Center) Special Stipulation: Hardkore World Tag Team Tournament Match Result: Cupcake Crew - Death Gojira and Tuxedo Mask with the Cookie Cutter on Blak Lung Match: Cupcake Crew (Death Gojira, Tuxedo Mask) vs. The Powers That Be Kicking Your Ass ("Heavenly" Thomas Haven, AWS Man) Location: San Francisco, California (The Cow Palace) Special Stipulation: Semi-Finals of the Hardkore World Tag Team Tournament - Spin the Wheel Make the Deal Match Result: Cupcake Crew - Death Gojira with a Sniff the Borax on "Heavenly" Thomas Haven. Match: Cupcake Crew (Death Gojira, Tuxedo Mask) vs. Miracle Violence Combination II (Kilroy Evans, Andrew Karnage) Location: Palm Springs Punishment - Palm Springs, California (Hardkore Hall) Special Stipulation: Hardkore World Tag Team Tournament Final- Spin the Wheel Make the Deal Match Result: Miracle Violence Combination II - Andrew Karnage pins Tuxedo Mask with a Nightmare Lariot. Match: Death Gojira vs. Stan "The Tank" Wilson Location: Seattle, Washington (The Kay Arena) Special Stipulation: Destroy All Monsters Match Result: Death Gojira after dropping a burning building on Stan "The Tank" Wilson. Match: Death Gojira vs. Big Bad Bill Location: Albuquerque, New Mexico (University Arena) Special Stipulation: Hardkore World Heavyweight Championship Title Tournament Match Result: Big Bad Bill with an Enso DDT after reversing Death Gojira's fireball. Match: Death Gojira vs. Cobryn Location: San Diego, California (The Cox Arena) Special Stipulation: Hardkore America Title Match (Falls Count Anywhere) Result: Draw, both Men counted out. Match: Death Gojira vs. Cobryn Location: Palm Springs, California (Hardkore Hall) Special Stipulation: Hardkore America Title Match (Ladder Match) Result: Death Gojira, after heavy influences from outside sources. Death Gojira regains the Hardkore World American Title. Match: Death Gojira vs. Kilroy Evans Location: Irish Rage in Belfast - Belfast, Northern Ireland Special Stipulation: Hardkore America Title Match (Double Hell Match) Result: Death Gojira finds pity for Kilroy Evans and ends it with a Spinning Tigerbomb. Match: Death Gojira vs. Lucifer Jones Location: Phoenix, Arizona (America West Arena) Special Stipulation: Hardkore America Title Match Result: Lucifer Jones with help from outside interference. Death Gojira loses the Hardkore American Title. Match: Death Gojira vs. Cobryn Location: Hardkore Helloween 2005 - Cleveland, Ohio (The Gund Arena) Special Stipulation: Hardkore World Heavyweight Title Match Result: Cobryn by countout, after Death Gojira walks out on the match. Match: Death Gojira vs. Stan "The Icon" Wilson Location: Sacramento, California (The Arco Arena) Special Stipulation: I Quit Match Result: Stan "The Icon" Wilson, after forcing Death Gojira to submit. Match: Cupcake Crew (Death Gojira, Tuxedo Mask) vs. The Extreme Express (Rated X, Paul Soutter) Location: Palm Springs, California (Hardkore Hall) Special Stipulation: Frank A. Marano Jr. Memorial Cup Result: The Extreme Express Match: Death Gojira vs. Kilroy Evans Location: Irish Rage in Belfast 2006 - Ulster Hall Special Stipulation: Scaffold Match Result: Kilroy Evans Titles/Awards Won In no particular order. Hardkore World Heavyweight Championship (1) - Pinned Leon Jones after Sniff the Borax at the Sendai Gymnasium in Sendai, Japan Hadkore America Heavyweight Championship (2) - 1st time, defeated Stan Wilson at The Oakland Arena in Oakland, California. 2nd time, defeated Cobryn in a ladder match at Hardkore Hall in Palm Springs, California 2001 Hardkore Helloween Cup Winner - Defeated Eerie Von in the finals at The Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio Hardkore Nippon Junior Heavyweight Championship (1): Defeated Martin Sciano at the Sendai Gymnasium in Sendai, Japan. 2005 RSPWF Awards: Hardcore Wrestler of the Mid-Year Category:The More You Know!